


Когда мы поженимся

by LolaRose, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: The Paper Magician Series - Charlie N. Holmberg
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Воскресный пикник, когда оба еще были влюблены и счастливы. Или влюблен был только один?





	Когда мы поженимся

Пальцы Эмери ловко переворачивали хрупкий лист бумаги. Складка. Переворот. Складка. Он знал, что Лира наблюдает за ним, правда, изо всех сил делая вид, что эти манипуляции с бумагой ей совершенно неинтересны.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста, — он не оторвал взгляда от работы, только чуть повел головой, показывая, что слушает внимательно.

— Любящие сердца, Чарльз Дарней, имеют свои тайны, как и те, которые полны вражды, и сердечные тайны людей близких — это нечто до такой степени сложное и тонкое, что в них трудно проникнуть, — Лира зашуршала книгой, перелистнула страницу, и ветер снова подхватил ее глубокий выразительный голос. Эмери к тому времени как раз успел закончить работу.

Диккенса любила читать его мать. Сам Эмери этого не помнил, а дядя мало что мог рассказать. Но ему осталось в наследство несколько книг, но которым и рисовались какие-то фрагменты из жизни родителей. Мать сидела в кресле перед камином и каждый вечер читала отцу Диккенса. Страницу за страницей.

Бумажная птица в ладонях Эмери была пока неподвижна, но это ненадолго. Он еще мгновение подержал птичку в руках, поднес к губам и тихо произнес:

— Дыши.

Бумажная птица вспорхнула с ладони и взмыла вверх. Лира снова отложила книгу в сторону и запрокинула голову так, что серебряная заколка в ее волосах расстегнулась и упала на плед. Эмери рассмеялся, а птичка, созданная им, покружила в воздухе и опустилась на плечо Лиры, пытаясь имитировать щебет.

— Тебе нравится? — услышать ответ на этот вопрос казалось самым важным в жизни. Эмери поднял заколку с мягкого пледа, который они расстелили на траве, чтобы Лира не запачкала платье и не простудилась, и поднес к темным локонам невесты. Он еще ни разу не видел ее с распущенными волосами и сейчас невольно залюбовался. Когда они поженятся, Эмери сможет видеть ее такой чаще. Законная жена. Верная спутница.

Лира пожала плечами и ничего не ответила. Повернулась к Эмери и с улыбкой забрала свою заколку обратно, однако волосы приводить в порядок не стала.

— Я покажу тебе кое-что еще.

Эмери взял Диккенса и открыл на первой попавшейся странице. Он сосредоточился — хоть одна фальшивая нотка в голосе, и картинка не появится. Голос его струился ровно на словах рассказчика, но когда дошло до признания Чарльза отцу Люси, Эмери придал речи совсем другие интонации. Это речь глубоко влюбленного человека, судьба которого сейчас зависит от решения другого. Ответ, который он жаждет и одновременно страшится получить.

— Вы догадываетесь о том, что я хочу сказать вам, но не можете знать, как долго я думал об этом и как глубоко мое чувство, потому что не знаете всех тайн моего сердца, ни тех надежд, ни тех тревог и опасений, которые давно тяготят его. Дорогой доктор Манетт, я люблю вашу дочь, люблю нежно, страстно, бескорыстно и преданно. Если бывает на свете истинная любовь, то это именно моя любовь. Вы сами любили… вспомните свою молодость, и пусть она говорит за меня!

И колдовство сработало. Между раскрытых страниц появилась иллюзия — вот и молодой французский эмигрант Чарльз, доктор Манетт с книгой в руках, выслушивающий признание, которое не становится неожиданностью, но все равно глубоко ранит отцовские чувства.

Эмери чувствовал и знал, что Лира сейчас смотрит. Он готов лопнуть от гордости, желание произвести впечатление преследовало его с самого начала их пикника. И наконец-то ему это удалось. Он, захваченный восторгом, переполненный любовью, так и не заметил, как пальцы Лиры смяли трепыхающуюся бумажную птицу. Как, поглощенная книжной иллюзией, девушка разорвала ее на части. Обрывки бумаги упали на землю и, подхваченные ветром, улетели прочь. Восстановить птичку уже не сможет и более опытный маг.

— День, когда мы поженимся, станет счастливейшим из дней, — сказал Эмери, прерывая воцарившуюся тишину и взял Лиру за руку, поймав сияющий взгляд.

Когда они поженятся, все станет еще лучше. Эмери уже как наяву видит их общий дом, ожившие бумажные поделки, кабинет, в котором так хорошо работается. И Лира в кресле с книгой в руках. Она будет читать Диккенса, и под этот голос Эмери будет работать с удвоенным рвением.

— Я люблю тебя.

Когда они поженятся…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эмери Тейн.

Это будет счастливейший из дней бумажного мага Эмери Тейна.

И он не мог знать, что однажды настанет день, когда Лира придет в его (не их) дом, чтобы вырвать бьющееся сердце из груди.


End file.
